Una Flor En La Tempestad
by princesasakuratsubasa
Summary: ¿Que haces cuándo la paz que tanto te ha costado conseguir se te escapa en un suspiro? Sakura a sus 18 años, va a tener muchas sorpresa; y será hora de usar nuevamente la magia. Historia relacionada con SCC y TRC
1. Prólogo

**Una Flor En La Tempestad**

_**Prólogo**_

La noche era muy fría y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Las nubes eran tan oscuras que daban terror a quien las viera, pues no eran unas nubes comunes de tormenta, aquellas eran grises pero estás eran negras como la oscuridad. No había lluvia pero si habían unos rayos que se podían ver por todas partes, esos rayos alumbraban la ciudad de una forma aún más terrorífica y solo la gente de esa ciudad, se mantenían encerrados y asustados; deseando que todo eso terminara pronto y que salieran los primeros rayos de sol…

Pero a pesar de todo ese paisaje, solo había un par de personas con la suficiente valentía para salvar a este mundo y los demás, pues a pesar de que creamos que solo existe nuestro pequeño mundo, la verdad es que… Es más grande de lo que creemos. Hay muchos mundos de los que explorar y descubrir.

De repente alguien cae al suelo, totalmente herido y agotado. Mira hacia el cielo con sus ojos ambarinos, llenos de enfado y a la vez preocupación. En su mano derecha, tenía agarrada una gran espada y con ella se ayudo a levantar. El viento sopló como si quisiera ayudarlo a levantarlo, moviendo sus cabellos cortos, de un color castaño oscuro. Espero un momento para coger fuerzas, después volvió hacia donde estaba combatiendo.

Pero una chica de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, observaba todo con mucha más preocupación que el chico mencionado anteriormente. Sus ojos parecían un río, pues no paraba de derramar lágrimas. Ver todo ese paisaje, ver como su mundo estaba en esa destrucción, la destrozaba y temía en parte por sus seres queridos. Ella quería ayudar pero… Estaba en un gran SHOCK.

Pero ella no era la única, pues tenía a su lado a una persona que era igual a ella, tanto en aspecto como en personalidad.

Una vez se dijo, que al existir varios mundos podía existir una misma persona en todos esos mundos, ahora esas dos chicas estaban juntas al igual que esos dos chicos que luchaban por volver a dar la paz a este mundo.

Todo había empezado por una pequeña pluma… solo esa pequeña pluma había traído esta oscuridad.

El viento sopló fuertemente contra las chicas y sus cabellos de un color castaño claro, se movieron por el compás del viento y algo las hizo reaccionar de ese SHOCK.

_ ¡SHAORAN! – Dijeron ambas chicas con un gran grito de desesperación


	2. ¿Reencuentro?

_ (Habla)

_ _"_(_Piensa)"_

**Una Flor En La Tempestad**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**¿Reencuentro?**_

El lugar está totalmente oscuro, no hay nada y parece que seguirá así un buen rato.

De repente en esa oscuridad se comienza a deslumbrar a una persona con los ojos cerrados. Se trata de una chica de cabello castaño claro, dormida; Pero su expresión decía lo que estaba pasando. Ella soñaba algo. Sus parpados se mueven un poco pero ella no se despierta, sigue en ese sueño.

_ _"Esto me es familiar" _– Pensó esa chica.

Ahora nos teletransportamos al sueño de la muchacha y veíamos lo que ella estaba viendo en este mismo momento.

La Torre de Tokio esta a lo lejos y en un edifico cercano hay una silueta de una chica. Se puede observar que lleva un vestido totalmente blanco, que se mueve con el compás del viento. La chica que estaba soñando, observaba confundida con sus ojos color esmeralda; De pronto ella se traslada detrás de esa persona. Ahora que estaba detrás de ella, podía observar que su cabello era corto hasta los hombros y castaño como el de ella.

_ ¿Quién eres? – Dijo confundida.

Parece que la pregunta llego hasta la chica del vestido blanco y está comenzó a virarse lentamente. La de ojos esmeraldas estaba deseosa por ver a esa persona y parece que pasó una eternidad antes de que mostrara su cara. Ella se sobresalto, pues la chica la miraba directamente a los ojos. Y no era porque la mirara así, sino porque… Esa chica era su viva imagen.

La chica del vestido blanco la observaba y de repente sonrió.

_ No te preocupes… Todo estará bien… - Desapareció y apareció delante de la chica que aún seguía en SHOCK, está junto sus manos con ella, como si fuera su imagen en el espejo – Muy pronto nos encontraremos… Lo siento… te causaré muchos problemas…Mi yo de otro mundo

La chica no podía decir ninguna palabra pero de repente hubo un gran estruendo, las dos se viraron a la vez, mirando hacia la torre de Tokio y después solo hubo una gran luz.

* * *

><p>De repente comenzó a sonar un gran ruido y la chica del sueño se levanto rápido de su cama, con un aparato en su mano. Parecía somnolienta y confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? La verdad es que ahora que había despertado, no lograba recordar del todo lo que había soñado. Ahora fijo sus ojos en el aparato que tenía en sus manos y sus ojos se salieron en órbita al ver la hora que era.<p>

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Grito ella con miedo, saliendo rápido de su cama.

El cajón de su escritorio se abrió y de ella se asomo un pequeño peluche color amarrillo-dorado, dormido pero con una gota en la cabeza. Esto ya era muy normal para él, cada día era un gran espectáculo ver a la muchacha correr por toda la habitación.

_ ¡Kero! ¿¡Por qué no me has despertado! – Decía la chica, corriendo de un lado a otro. Poniéndose su uniforme y a la vez peinándose su cabello.

El muñeco alado, pues tenía unas pequeñas alas blancas a su espalda; Se mantuvo en el aire con sus bracitos cruzados, mirando a la chica.

_ Sakura yo estaba durmiendo, además, tú fuiste quien puso el reloj a esa hora… Aunque ese despertador lleva sonando un buen rato y tú como si nada – Decía Kero.

Sakura esta vez fue ella la que suspiro, pues era verdad lo que decía su pequeño guardián. Siempre tenía la manía de llegar tarde y ahora últimamente le costaba mucho más despertarse.

Finalmente estaba completamente lista. Kero se sorprendía, pues podía ver que cada día ella era más rápida, algún día superaría su record. Esté volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_ Anda ve ya o no llegas – Dijo él.

_ ¡Sí! – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa - ¡Nos vemos luego Kero! - Luego salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, desde abajo ya todos habían escuchado el estruendo que ocurría cada mañana. Ya estaban acostumbrados. Sakura entro en la habitación con su gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Buenos días a todos! – Luego fue a un cuadro que estaba encima de la mesa – Buenos días mama.

_ Cada mañana vas superando tu record… Monstruo

A Sakura le salió una vena en la cabeza.

_ ¡No soy un monstruo, hermano! – Decía ella enfadada y luego sacándole la lengua, sentándose para poder comer su desayuno.

_ Si lo eres… Pobre Yuki, debería empezar a darse cuenta como es está chica en verdad – Decía él con una sonrisa, le encantaba siempre meterse con su hermana. Pero ahora su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de dolor; Sakura había vuelto a darle una patada en la pierna, bajo la mesa – Monstruo – Susurro por lo bajo, con dolor.

_ ¿Cómo has dormido, hija? – Dijo su padre, con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

Sakura le miro con la misma sonrisa.

_ Bien, anoche me costó dormirme un poco pero he dormido bien finalmente

_ Yo oí algún que otro ronquido de la monstruo… - Decía nuevamente Toya.

_ ¡Hermano! – Se quejo nuevamente Sakura e iba a darle otra patada.

_ Se te va a hacer tarde – Dijo él con una sonrisa, recordándole a la esmeralda que llegaría a tarde a clase si no se ponía a desayunar ya.

Sakura pareció comprenderlo y puso cara de horror. Comió con velocidad, como siempre hacía. Algunas veces se quedaba sin aire y tenía que beber algo de zumo o darse unas palmadas en el pecho para poder tragar la comida. Finalmente termino en cinco minutos y se levanto, lavando los platos.

_ ¡Me voy! – Decía ella corriendo hacia la puerta, cogiendo en el camino su mochila.

_ ¡Espera Hija! ¡Te dejas tu almuerzo! – Dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto, yendo a la puerta; Donde su hija se estaba poniendo sus característicos patines.

_ Oh es cierto, gracias papa – Dijo ella, cogiendo la bolsa y poniéndola dentro de su bolso. Luego se levanto y abrió la puerta – Papa dile después a Kero que cuando te vayas no haga travesuras con la comida ¡Adiós! – Dijo ella saliendo de su casa.

_ Se lo diré ¡Que tengas un buen día! – Dijo él con su sonrisa, despidiéndose con su mano y viéndola ya a lo lejos, pues con los patines iba más rápida – Parece que tu también te vas – Decía mirando a Toya.

_ Si, hoy me toca un largo día en el hospital – Dijo Toya, con una mochila a su espalda y subiéndose en su moto.

_ Que te vaya bien – Dijo su padre.

_ Si… hasta luego – Poniéndose su casco y saliendo rápido con su moto negra.

_ Como pasa la vida – Dijo Fujitaka y luego miro a un peluche que tenía al lado – Vamos, en lo que me queda tiempo, puedo hacerte un flan

_ ¡Bien! – Decía Kero muy contento, entrando dentro junto con Fujitaka.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hola, mi nombre como sabréis es Sakura Kinomoto. Ya no soy aquella niña de 12 años que conocíais. La verdad es que han pasado 6 años desde que nos vimos por última vez, muchas cosas han cambiado.<em>

_Como veis, mi familia conoce ya a Kero. Eso paso cuando mi padre y Eriol tuvieron cada uno sus poderes; Pues Eriol quería dividir su poder. En un pasado como Clow Reed, intento separar su poder en dos cuerpos pero él no podía hacerlo, así que al final yo fui quien separo sus poderes con las indicaciones de Eriol. __Desde entonces, mi padre sabe todo sobre la magia, sobre Kero y hasta sobre Yue._

_Yo ahora soy una chica mayor, pues tengo 18 años y voy a la universidad. En algunos días suelo trabajar en una cafetería para así poder ganar dinero y poder pagar mis estudios._

_Mi hermano trabaja en un hospital, al principio hizo un curso y luego de aprobarlo fue a hacer las prácticas. Al final, al ser tan bueno en su trabajo; Lo admitieron en el hospital de Tokio y la verdad es que es un gran médico, todos sus pacientes lo prefieren a él para que le curen. Me alegro mucho por mi hermano._

_Yukito es profesor de la escuela Tomoeda, su materia son las matemáticas… La asignatura que todavía se me da muy mal. He oído que las chicas de la escuela están todas enamoradas de Yukito, aunque es normal… Yukito es muy guapo._

_Mi padre ahora no es profesor de la universidad, ahora está en otro sitio como investigador de arqueología. Está haciendo su sueño, algunas veces viaja cuando lo llaman para investigar algunas ruinas, objetos extraños, pergaminos, etc._

_Tomoyo… La verdad es que hace tiempo que no tengo contacto con ella. Después de la secundaria, ella se fue a Inglaterra para hacer sus estudios en una gran universidad. Al tener dinero, no había problema. Seguramente le estará yendo muy bien, pues Tomoyo era muy talentosa y lo seguirá siendo. Aunque algunas veces la echo mucho de menos… pues solo las cosas más personales se pueden contar a una mejor amiga…_

_Shaoran… Con él también perdí la comunicación. Después de que viniera aquel verano y confesara mis sentimientos por él, tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong, pues tenía que ocuparse de sus cosas allí. Al principio nos manteníamos en contacto entre llamadas y cartas pero… después de un año perdimos el contacto y no he llegado a saber nada de él. __En mi interior lo sigo amando… es por eso que le echo muchos de menos. Algunas veces cuando estoy sola en mi habitación no puedo evitar derramar lágrimas; Continuamente me está doliendo el corazón y comienzo a pensar que Shaoran pudo haberse olvidado de mi y seguro haber conocido a otra chica. __Aún así, yo sigo con mi sonrisa pues no quiero preocupar a nadie, así que… Seguiré ocultando mis sentimientos y este dolor que llevo en mi desde hace años…"_

Entre sus pensamientos termino llegando a la universidad. Por suerte estaba cerca de la escuela Tomoeda, por lo que no tenía que coger ningún autobús o metro hacia Tokio. Saludo algunas personas con la mano y se metió dentro de la universidad.

Fue a su taquillero, lo abrió y saco de ella unos zapatos marrones. Se quito sus patines, se puso esos zapatos y luego esta vez volvió a guardar sus patines en la taquilla. Finalmente corrió hacia la escaleras ¡Debía llegar antes de que el profesor entrara! Aún tenía una oportunidad de no ser reñida.

Al subir al tercer piso, cosa que la agoto; Pues subir esas escaleras era un infierno y más si tenía que correr; Vio que la puerta de su aula estaba cerrada y se temió que el profesor ya estaba dentro. Ella abrió la puerta despacio y asomo su cabeza, no vio al profesor y abrió al completo la puerta.

_ Qué bien, no ha llegado aún – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

De repente alguien detrás de ella hizo un "Ejem" y Sakura se quedo tiesa

_ He llegado Kinomoto, te has salvado por unos segundos – Dijo su profesor de matemáticas detrás de ella, con una cara de pocos amigos y con unos libros en su brazo izquierdo – Vaya a su asiento, Kinomoto.

_ ¡S...Si! – Dijo ella, nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza.

Los demás alumnos dejaron escapar una risilla, al ver que su compañera de clase seguía igual que siempre. Sakura fue hasta su asiento y saludo a algunos de sus compañeros con una gota en la cabeza y luego se sentó en su sitio.

_ Bueno… comenzaremos a corregir los deberes que os mande ayer.

Algunas personas pusieron cara de horror, pues se habían olvidado de los deberes y una de esas caras de horror era Sakura… Senota que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

_ Kinomoto, como llego la última, empiece por el primer ejercicio.

Si, hoy iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

><p>En otro lado y para ser más especifico; En el parque Pingüino no había nadie, pues a esta hora los niños estaban en la escuela y la gente adulta en la universidad; Hasta lo más mayores estarían trabajando.<p>

El clima parecía en buen estado, pues a penas los árboles movían sus hojas y la tierra se mantenía en el suelo. Pero todo eso comenzó a cambiar, pues el clima cambio. Las hojas de los árboles se movían por el viento que estaba apareciendo de repente, la tierra se levantaba del suelo; Formándose un pequeño remolino de tierra.

En el cielo comenzó aparecer un vacio que iba cayendo hacia el suelo. Menos mal que ninguna persona estaba viendo esto, pues quien lo vería se asustaría y saldría corriendo, pensando que un trozo de cielo caía hacia el suelo. Al llegar al suelo, este vació se abrió de golpe y solo se vio que unas personas caían de esa cosa y ya luego todo volvía a ser normal.

_ Por qué siempre acabaremos así – Dijo una persona, con un tono de enfado en su voz.

_ Kurorin siempre eres nuestra almohada para no hacernos ningún daño – Decía otra persona con gracia, subido encima de la persona que estaba enojada.

_ Uh… ¿Princesa os encontráis bien? – Dijo otra persona, encima de la anterior persona que estaba echando su broma hacia aquel que primero hablo.

_ Si… - Dijo la chica, quien estaba encima de la persona que le había preguntado si estaba bien.

_ ¡Hemos llegado a un nuevo mundo! – Decía ahora de repente un ser extraño, que parecía un conejo con sus largas orejas. Está tenía una extraña gema roja en su frente. Parecía muy contenta.

La persona que hablo primera estaba reuniendo todo su enfado, hasta que exploto y mando a todo el mundo a volar. Fue rápido hacia el ser extraño y lo cogió por las orejas. La miro muy enfadado.

_ ¡Bollo blanco! ¡A ver si aprendes a aterrizar de una vez! ¡Siempre soy el que pago estar debajo y llevarme el mayor golpe! – Decía este muy enfadado.

_ ¡Mokona aterriza muy bien! – Decía está, soltándose del agarre del chico y yendo a los brazos de la única chica que había en el grupo – Kurogane es muy malo conmigo – Decía Mokona pero con gracia.

_ Ays Kurorin, si en verdad nos ayudas, deberías estar agradecido – Dijo el chico de un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules. Con su sonrisa de siempre, metiéndose con Kurogane.

_ ¡Deja de llamarme Kurorin! ¡Mi nombre es Kurogane! – Decía el enfadado y cruzándose de brazos. Su cabello era negro y corto; Sus ojos eran rojos.

Dos personas observaban la conversación entre Kurogane y el chico de la caballera rubia, con una gota en la cabeza. Siempre estaban igual. Luego el chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos ámbares miro hacia Mokona, quien estaba sobre la chica de cabello castaño claro y con unos ojos esmeraldas. Se parecía mucho a Sakura o se podría decir que era su viva imagen.

_ Mokona ¿Sientes alguna pluma en este mundo? – Pregunto él.

Mokona se paró y se concentro; Luego miro hacia el chico.

_ Puedo sentirla Shaoran, pero no se en que parte está… pero está claro que en este mundo existe una pluma – Dijo Mokona.

_ Parece que tendremos que quedarnos un buen tiempo e investigar donde está la pluma – Dijo el del cabello rubio

Shaoran asintió.

_ Si… tienes razón, Fye-san – Dijo él y luego miro a una mujer que paso por allí y logro escuchar que si esos jóvenes iban con un cosplay – Parece que en este mundo nos deberemos cambiar de ropa…

_ Si, con está ropa llamamos mucha la atención – Dijo Fye, luego miro a la única chica que estaba con ellos, aparte del ser en forma de conejo llamada Mokona. Pero se podría decir la "única chica-humana" del grupo – Sakura-chan ¿Os encontráis bien? Lleváis callada desde que salimos del anterior mundo

La chica llamada Sakura miro a Fye con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, estoy bien Fye-san – Dijo ella – Es que en el otro mundo tuve un sueño extraño pero no logro recordar que soñé… es por eso que he estado pensando pero… No he llegado a saber nada – Dijo ella con un suspiro.

_ Algunos sueños son difíciles de recordar Princesa-sama – Decía Shaoran, quien había escuchado con atención lo que ella había dicho.

_ Si – Asintió ella.

_ Bueno ahora lo mejor será buscar ropa nueva y un sitió donde podamos quedarnos a descansar – Dijo Fye

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la universidad ya había pasado todo el día hasta que por fin era las tres de la tarde. Sakura estaba cansada, este día había sido mortal pues desde la mañana su suerte ha sido muy mala y en el recreo tuvo que quedarse haciendo tarea extra por no tener los deberes.<p>

_ Bueno Sakura me tengo que ir ya, nos veremos mañana ¡Hasta luego! – Decía una de sus amigas de la universidad, mientras se iba.

_ Adiós Mizumi-chan – Dijo Sakura, despidiéndose con la mano y fue hasta su taquillero – Ays que día el de hoy… ahora tendré que ir a trabajar… Espero que el día me comience a cambiar o sino, hoy no será un buen día.

Decía ella, mientras se ponía sus patines y salía de la universidad patinando. Miro hacia el cielo pensativa; Se comenzaba a preguntar como estarían sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Extrañaba a Chiharu, quien siempre paraba las historias falsas de Yamazaki. A Naoko, que aunque le encantaba contar historias de terror y ella se asustaba, era una de sus amigas que también extrañaba. También la amable y madura Rika. Suspiro, realmente extrañaba a sus amigos y algunas veces se llegaba a sentir sola.

Finalmente llego a la cafetería en la que trabajaba, no estaba muy lejos y la verdad es que al final todo le había quedado bien. De casa a la universidad tardaba diez minutos si iba patinando (si iba andando tardaba más) De la universidad a la cafetería tardaba solo cinco minutos. Así que iba muy bien de tiempos. Ya luego regresar a su casa sí que tardaba más.

Entro en la cafetería por la puerta trasera, se quito sus patines y se puso unos zapatos. Ya luego se puso su ropa de camarera. Saludo a sus compañeros de trabajo y atendió a las personas. Todos la querían, pues era una chica muy buena y podían ver que está era muy pura, solo con su sonrisa. Atraía mucho también a los chicos jóvenes como adultos, había que decir que Sakura en esos 6 años había cambiado de una niña a una mujer muy hermosa.

_ Sakura deberías salir un día conmigo – Dijo un chico, quien ella le estaba cogiendo nota de su pedido.

_ Lo siento, pero yo no estoy en el pedido – Decía ella con una sonrisa – enseguida te traigo tu pedido

_ ¡Ey señor! ¡Debería incluir a esta chica en el pedido! – Decía el chico con una risa y luego se concentraba en su móvil.

El jefe dejo escapar una risa y luego observo como Sakura trabajaba. Había hecho bien en contratar a esta chica universitaria, pues desde que ella había empezado a trabajar tenía muchos clientes… Aunque la mayoría fueran chicos pero tenía clientes.

Después de un gran día, Sakura termino el trabajo a las ocho de la tarde. Su vida universitaria era muy dura, pues tenía que ir a la universidad, al trabajo, luego hacer las tareas y estudiar, cenar y volver a dormir… Realmente era agotador pero Sakura daba su mayor esfuerzo.

_ ¡Hasta luego! – Decía ella, a pesar de que se sentía cansada; sacaba fuerzas de donde podía.

Esta vez, había preferido ir caminando para poder descansar un poco en el camino a casa. En su espalda llevaba su mochila, donde llevaba dentro sus libros y también sus patines; Tenía suficiente espacio.

_ Buff… Quiero unas vacaciones – Dijo Sakura, dándose unos suaves golpecitos en su hombro para aliviar el dolor en ellos.

Siguió caminando hasta que de repente sintió algo extraño, era una presencia familiar pero a la vez sentía otra energía. Era una energía oscura y al final pudo ver como a lo lejos unos niños corrían con miedo. Unos seres en forma de gnomos, molestaban a los niños con su magia oscura y haciendo el mal. Sakura frunció el ceño, esos seres siempre llevaban apareciendo hace un tiempo y eran una molestia.

_ ¡Dejad a esos niños! – Dijo Sakura, llamando la atención de los gnomos - ¡Aprovechar ahora, corred! – Dijo ella a los niños, quienes le hicieron caso y salieron huyendo de allí.

Los gnomos miraban a Sakura entre risas oscuras y saltando de un lado a otro, uno lanzo un ataque hacia Sakura.

_ ¡Hop! – Sakura esquivo el ataque y se quito un colgante que llevaba en su cuello - Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto está misión contigo ¡Libérate! – Decía ella en lo que en el suelo, aparecía el signo de una estrella y a un lado aparecía una luna y al otro lado un sol.

La llave finalmente tomo forma de un gran cetro, ya no era como el cetro que tenía de niña, sino que su verdadera forma ahora era cuando Kero y Yue se habían unido aquella vez dentro de su cetro. En la punta arriba, tenía una gran estrella dorada y ya luego el resto del cetro era de un color rosado.

_ ¡Salto! – Dijo ella, sacando una carta rosa y al momento al tocar el cetro, unas alas habían crecido y la carta se había activado con un brillo rosado. Apareciendo unas pequeñas alitas en los pies de Sakura, ayudándola a saltar alto.

Los gnomos parecían que no se cansaban de atacar, Sakura había utilizado a otra carta pero estos la habían esquivado. Uno le dio por la espalda, haciéndola caer y luego vio como uno la iba atacar con una pequeña daga.

_ ¡Hm! – De repente apareció Shaoran, pero no el Shaoran de Hong Kong, sino el Shaoran que venía del otro mundo y le había dado una patada al gnomo. El chico se viro a ver a la chica y se sorprendió ver que se parecía a su princesa pero luego se concentro en los seres - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura asintió, sorprendida. Había reconocido al chico de inmediato, por lo que se sorprendía mucho verlo. ¿Era verdad? ¿Shaoran estaba ahí? El chico daba grandes patadas a los gnomos, quienes estos salían heridos. Sakura se levanto.

_ ¡Agua, Fuego! ¡Eliminen a nuestro enemigo! – Dijo ella, invocando a las cartas mencionadas. Rápidamente salieron dos chicas, una era el agua y otra el fuego, quienes se juntaron para rematar a los gnomos y finalmente todo acabada.

Shaoran había observado con sorpresa, realmente está no era su Princesa Sakura. Pues sabía defenderse muy bien. Luego pensó en lo que le habían dicho una vez, en varios mundos podían existir personas iguales y parecía que por fin habían llegado a un mundo donde coincidían ambas personas.

_ ¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo ella, mirándolo confundida.

Shaoran la miro, parecía que ella le conocía; Pues la había llamado con su nombre ¿Ahora qué hacía? Seguro que había otro yo de él en este mundo y por eso la chica le había llamado por su nombre. El chico comenzaba a pensar que debió haberse quedado en el apartamento que él y sus amigos habían logrado tener con la ayuda de Yuuko (A parte que habían tenido que pagar un precio para eso) y el decidió ir a comprar algo para cenar. Ahora… a ver que decía ante está chica igual a su princesa…

Sakura entonces reacciono, era él. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo

_ ¡Shaoran! ¡Has vuelto! – Dijo ella con mucha alegría.

Esté se sonrojo ante el abrazo de la chica y ya es que no supo que decir o hacer, pues la chica lloraba en su pecho. Cuando le dijera que no era la persona que ella esperaba seguro que la chica se desanimaría…

Si, esté día que llegaba a la noche, comenzaba a hacerse muy largo… demasiado largo.

**Continuara…**


	3. De Vuelta a Japón

**Se avisa que en este capitulo se hablara mucho de la batalla de Tsubasa Shunraiki y que el fics está puesto después de Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, por lo que saldrán los clones y los originales (tanto Sakura y Syaoran).**

**Para no confundirse de cual personaje está dividido así:**

**Shaoran: Sakura Card Captor **

**Syaoran: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (Original)**

**Syaoran-Kun: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (Clon)**

**Sakura Kinomoto: Sakura Card Captor **

**Princesa Sakura: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (Clon)**

**Estos son los personajes que serán nombrados en este episodio, digo para que no se confundan al leer**

**Capitulo 2**

_**De vuelta a Japón**_

El lugar estaba oscuro y nada se veía hasta el momento en que un joven se podía distinguir en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba serio pero a la vez confundido, pues no sabía dónde se encontraba, el presentía que era un sueño.

No sabe si caminar o quedarse ahí pero finalmente decide caminar para encontrar el final de esa oscuridad.

De repente escucha una voz, una voz que era muy familiar para él.

_ ¡No! ¡Si matas a Syaoran-kun! no… ¡Si matas a Syaoran todo terminará! – La voz se calla un momento - ¡También el vínculo que nos une!

La persona que observaba por fin pudo ver a la persona de esa voz y se sorprendió. Se trataba de una chica de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando a un chico que ¿¡Era él! Y mirando hacia otro que tenía una espada y señalando hacia la chica que le hablaba pero… ¿¡Por qué ese chico que tenía la espada también se parecía a él? ¡Había dos personas con igual apariencia a él! Solo que el chico de la espalda y de ropas negras tenía un ojo azul y otro ojo ámbar-café. Pero igualmente era él.

Se acerco a la escena y pudo ver mejor a la chica. Está tenía un pelo corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, teniendo dos mechones largos en cada oreja, llegándole hasta la altura de sus pechos.

Su pelo era castaño con mezclas anaranjadas. Y sus ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas los reconocería en cualquier parte, por eso puso cara de horror al ver el brazo de la joven lleno de sangre, parecía ser una buena hemorragia.

El vestido blanco que llevaba era muy extraño, aunque ya casi blanco no era pues estaba manchado de su propia sangre.

_ Sakura… - Pronunció el chico del sueño con horror.

De repente ocurre un gran brillo y todo desaparece para aparecer ahora levitando en el aire, cerca de un gran árbol de sakura's.

Ve a los dos chicos de antes que se parecían a él y cada uno con una espada, estaba claro que luchaban.

De la mano del chico con cada ojo diferente se le escapa una extraña pluma y ambos chicos saltan para ser el primero en coger esa pluma.

Los dos se miran con enfado y preparan sus espadas para apuñalar al otro.

Pero antes de que sus espadas se tocaran al uno al otro un gran remolino aparece entre los dos y de repente una espada atraviesa a una persona por la altura del pecho.

_ ¡No! – Grita el chico del sueño con mucho horror al ver quién era.

La luz aparece y se ve quien había sido apuñalado. La joven del vestido blanco se metía en medio y era ella la que recibía el ataque.

Ambos chicos, quienes tienen la espada miran con sorpresa y horror. El de los ojos de distinto color está en SHOCK y sin reaccionar, pues su espada atravesaba a la chica.

_ …. ¡SAKURA! – Grito nuevamente el chico que soñaba.

Una gran luz volvió y luego todo se volvió oscuridad, para volver aparecer una luz. En ese momento el chico que soñaba se quedo levantado en su cama, con la cara llena de sudor y con una respiración acelerada.

¿Había sido un sueño? Si lo había sido, era demasiado real.

Su respiración se comenzó a normalizar y se levanto de su cama, yendo al baño para lavarse sus ojos. Allí se miro un momento en el espejo, sus ojos ámbar-café aún se veían aún con sorpresa y su pelo castaño oscuro estaba un poco revuelto por el sueño.

Se paso una mano por el pelo para colocárselo bien y luego abrió el grifo del agua, cogiendo algo de agua en las manos y lavándose su rostro con un agua fría.

Era extraño todo lo que había soñado pues sabía que no era un sueño tan normal, ese sueño debería ser alguna premonición o algo que le estuviese avisando de que va a ocurrir.

Recuerda que han pasado seis años y que no sabe nada de Sakura pues al ser el jefe del concilió ahora estaba muy ocupado y había perdido del todo el contacto con la chica.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Él se dicto en su mente de ir a hablar con su madre sobre el sueño pues lo tenía aún muy afectado.

Salió del baño y de repente tocan la puerta.

_ Pasen – Dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió del todo y entro una chica de larga cabellera negra, recogida en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro y está chica se lanzaba enzima de Shaoran para abrazarlo con mucha energía.

_ Buenos días Shaoran – Decía la chica con una sonrisa, enzima del chico pues del abrazo habían terminado en el suelo.

El chico la mira con pesadez.

_ Meiling ¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que vienes? – Dijo con cansancio, mirando a la chica que tenía enzima.

La chica infla sus mofletes, mirándolo.

_ Que malo eres ¿Así me recibes? Que malo eres en verdad Shaoran – Dijo Meiling, levantándose de enzima de su primo y poniéndose de pie.

_ Si aprendieras a saludar normal te recibiría bien – Dijo el con una gota en la cabeza.

Meiling le sacó la lengua.

_ Es mi modo de saludarte y no voy a cambiar de idea – Dijo ella, sonriendo. Segundos después noto que Shaoran estaba un poco extraño - ¿Ocurre algo? Ahora que me fijo tienes una cara de preocupación…

_ Tuve un sueño lo bastante extraño y creo que voy a hablarlo con mi madre – Dijo el con seriedad, recordando el sueño.

Meiling se queda callada un momento, sabía que Shaoran muy pocas veces se ponía así de serio y si ahora lo estaba es que debía ser muy importante.

_ Pues ve pues tu madre ha llegado de su viaje – Dijo Meiling con los brazos cruzados.

Shaoran se sorprendió mirándola.

_ ¿Ya llego? Perfecto entonces iré a hablar con ella – Se metió en el baño y salió completamente vestido – Nos vemos después Meiling – Saliendo de la habitación

_ ¡Ah! Este chico me ha dejado rápidamente sola – Decía quejándose y luego se relajo – Si que debe ser muy importante para que ande con tanta prisa… el solo se pondría así si hay un problema con el concilió o con….. Kinomoto

Se quedo mirando hacia donde se había ido su primo y luego de un rato se fue ella también, esperaba que las cosas por Japón estuvieran bien y que su amiga también lo estuviera.

* * *

><p>En una habitación de un apartamento se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño que ante la luz se le podían diferenciar algún mechón anaranjado pero en verdad era castaño. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraban hacia el suelo distraída.<p>

De repente tocan la puerta.

_ ¿Eh? Pasen – Dice ella mirando hacia la puerta.

Por la puerta se asomo y pasó un chico de cabellera rubia.

_ ¿Sakura como andas? – Dijo el chico con un ojo azul y el otro de un color dorado.

_ Fye-san – Dijo ella mirando hacia el rubio – Bien, al parecer encontramos un buen lugar donde quedarnos – Dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida.

Fye se sentó a su lado y coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella, con suavidad.

_ No trates de hacerte la fuerte Sakura-chan – Dijo él con ternura – Sé que en este momento estás triste por la perdida de Syaoran-kun y que aún no entiendes al Syaoran que hay en nuestro grupo… aunque deberías ser más amable con él, él pobre se le rompe el corazón al ver como lo tratas.

Sakura lo miro y suspiro, pero luego su cara tenía seriedad cosa muy extraña en ella.

_ Syaoran-Kun se hizo el fuerte mientras que yo recuperaba recuerdos y no lo recordaba a él – Dijo ella sería, Fye se sorprendió en un principio y fue a decir algo pero Sakura no se lo permitió – Si, lo se todo Fye-san. Syaoran-kun no está en mis recuerdos pero sé que lo está. Ahora él me ha olvidado y lo único que le importa es recuperar las plumas para dármelas; Yo debo ser fuerte ahora y tratar de recuperarlo – Seguidamente suavizo su mirada – Respecto al Syaoran que hay en nuestro grupo sé que no debería tratarlo tan fríamente, a mi misma me da tristeza de como lo trato pues sé que él lo único que quiere es ayudarme pero será por su bien – Dijo ella con un tono de misterio.

Fye la miro, sabía que Sakura había cambiado desde que habían dejado el anterior mundo y desde que Syaoran-kun se había ido solo. Si, esos chicos comenzaron a cambiar desde lo ocurrido en ese mundo…

De repente Kurogane aparece por la puerta.

_ Ese mocoso se tarda en volver, espero que no haya tenido ningún problema. Sentí varías presencias al llegar a este mundo – Dijo el con seriedad.

_ El estará bien… es fuerte – Dijo de repente Sakura, se levanto y se asomo a la ventana, pensando – "Oh Syaoran… no quiero darte está frialdad que te estoy dando… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme" – Sakura perdió la mirada en la ventana, mirando hacia ningún sitió en particular.

* * *

><p>Shaoran se encontraba con su madre, explicándole el sueño que había tenido al dormir. Su madre en todo el momento permaneció en silencio, escuchando a su hijo para entender el sueño que parecía más una premonición que un sueño normal y corriente.<p>

_ Está claro que eso no es un sueño normal y corriente, Shaoran – Dijo Ierán Li con su misma serenidad de siempre.

Shaoran se preocupo.

_ Entonces eso quiere decir que a Sakura puede ocurrirle algo malo – Dijo el con mucha preocupación, si era así debía partir a Japón enseguida.

Su madre se quedo pensativa, mirando a su hijo y luego hablo.

_ Puede que esa persona que tu viste en tu sueño no era la señorita Kinomoto – Dijo ella con serenidad.

_ ¿Qué no era ella? Pero si era su viva imagen… Dime madre lo que estés pensando – Dijo el extrañado.

_ Veras Shaoran quizás la Sakura que viste de tu sueño era otra Sakura de otro mundo – Vio que su hijo tenía una expresión de más confundido – Hay más mundos que este querido Shaoran, pueden existir un mismo Hong Kong o un mismo Japón, hasta las mismas personas pero todos siempre tendrán una diferente historia o vida. Tu dijiste que la Sakura de ese sueño tenía un largo vestido blanco que era muy diferente a los diseños de este mundo y que habían dos Shaoran como tú.

_ Si te digo la verdad madre… es que no he entendido nada – Dijo el aún más confundido que antes.

Ierán sonrió y se levantó, dando como finalizado la conversación.

_ Cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos lo entenderás… Te doy permiso para ir a Japón y ver que está pasando, porque igualmente algo maligno se dirige hacia ese país – Dijo con seriedad – Saldrás en el primer avión, puedes llevarte si quieres a Meiling, ella también tiene permiso para ir.

Shaoran asintió e hizo una reverencia a su madre.

_ Aunque madre ¿Qué pasará con el concilió? Soy su jefe ahora y mi deber…

_ Yo me encargaré del concilió… Avisare que te he mandado a una misión así que yo te sustituiré

Shaoran asintió, dejo salir primero a su madre y luego él se fue, debía preparar muchas cosas pues en unas pocas horas se iría a Japón. Quería ver con sus propios ojos que estaba Sakura bien.

* * *

><p>Sakura observaba al Shaoran que tenía delante, quien la veía como si no supiera que decir. Ella no entendía pues pensó que Shaoran se alegraría de verla pero al contrarió, este estaba distante y diferente.<p>

_ Shaoran… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que acaso no me has echado de menos? – Pregunto ella con tristeza.

Syaoran suspiro.

_ Veras… es que… yo no soy el Shaoran que tu esperas – Dijo él, esperaba a verlo dicho bien pues no sabía como decírselo pero vio que la pobre ponía una cara aún más sorprendida y confundida

_ ¿Qué no eres Shaoran? Pero… Pero… Si eres su viva imagen – Dijo Sakura completamente extrañada y confundida.

_ Yo soy de otro mundo, podemos haber una misma persona en diferentes mundos y bueno… aquí por lo que veo existe un Shaoran como yo pero yo no soy ese Shaoran ¿Me entiendes? – Observo que ella asentía a medias – Lo siento pero yo no soy el Shaoran que esperas… Supongo que tu nombre será Sakura… eres igual a la persona que busco y a la persona que me acompaña en mi viaje.

Sakura tenía un gran lío ¿Decía otra como ella? Pero enzima nombraba a dos ¿Cuántas Sakura's como ella habían? Esto tendría que hablarlo con Kero pues él no le había dicho que podía existir algo así.

Seguidamente comenzó a pensar y se dio cuenta que entonces este no era su Shaoran y que el seguía sin aparecer, su mirada se entristeció.

_ No te preocupes… si él es como yo… no te abandonara ni dejara de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto – Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a la chica.

Sakura lo observo, quizás no era su Shaoran pero él también sabía como animarla así que le sonrió amablemente.

_ Tengo que llevar unas cosas que compre a los demás… sería bien que me acompañaras y así podrías entender un poco más de lo que te dije – Dijo él, viendo como la chica asentía – Pues vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar, Syaoran había cogido antes las bolsas que tenía de la compra pues al ir ayudar a Sakura con los seres que la atacaban, había dejado cerca esas bolsas.

Durante el camino hablaron de un par de cosas para así poder entenderse y conocerse, hablándole Sakura que ella era una hechicera y que tenía el control de unas cartas llamada "Cartas Sakura" y en parte le conto toda la aventura que vivió de niña junto con Shaoran de su mundo.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al apartamento y subieron las escaleras. Cuando llego a la puerta toco, pues se había dejado las llaves antes de salir.

Quien abrió la puerta fue Kurogane.

_ Parece que por fin llegaste Mocoso - Dijo Kurogane y se fijo en la chica que acompañaba a Syaoran - ¿Hmm? ¿La princesa no estaba en la habitación? – Pregunto confundido.

Sakura se sorprendió, eso si que no se lo esperaba ni se lo había contado Syaoran. ¿Su otro yo era una princesa?

Mientras Syaoran le salió una gota en la cabeza.

_ No es la princesa… ella es Sakura – Mirando a Sakura – Ella es de este mundo y es una hechicera aquí… - Él paso a dentro – Pasa Kinomoto-San – Pues mientras habían ido hacia el apartamento, Sakura le había dicho su nombre completo.

Kurogane dejo pasar a Sakura, aún sorprendido y luego cerró la puerta. Se rasco un poco la cabeza, creo que ahora ver a dos Sakura iguales iba a ser difícil saber cual era la una a la otra, aunque la Sakura que tenían ellos ahora últimamente era distante y algo fría.

Fye de repente salió de la habitación que había estado hablando con la princesa Sakura y se encontró de repente con Sakura.

_ Oh vaya… sabía que pronto llegaría a pasar esto… - Dijo sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué va a pasar que? ¿Fye-san? – Decía Sakura saliendo de la habitación, observando que Fye miraba hacia una dirección y decide mirar hacia donde el miraba.

Al instante ambas chicas se sorprendieron al verse a la una a la otra. Eran completamente iguales, tanto de pelo, de ojos, de nariz y hasta de cuerpo. Parecían un espejo. Ellas se acercaron un poco, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Ambas no sabían que decir, pues estaban en un completo SHOCK.

* * *

><p><em>"Se les avisa a los pasajeros con destino Japón que el avión va a despegar ahora, abróchense los cinturones y que tengan un buen viaje"<em>

Decía una voz por unos altavoces del avión. En un asiento junto al cristal se encontraba Shaoran y a su lado se encontraba su prima Meiling, contenta de poder ir a Japón nuevamente. Shaoran miraba hacia el exterior con seriedad.

_ "_Pronto estaré allí Sakura… pronto…._" – Dijo el pensativo.

Desde ahora todo comenzaría a empezar.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Hola ¿Cómo están?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me animan mucho para seguir. También me alegro que os gustara que mesclase las dos series, la verdad es que siempre me pregunte que hubiera pasado si coincidían justo en un mundo donde existían sus otros yo. **

**Aunque me historia estará relacionada con los clones y con los originales de Tsubasa, cambiando un poco la historia de Tsubasa. En cada capitulo al inició mostraré como me referiré a nombrar a los personajes sin que ustedes no se líen, pues sé que lía eso XD.**

**Por otra parte aviso que me retrasaré en poner lo capítulos, es por eso que me he tardado tanto en colocar el capitulo 2, pues ando con exámenes y estoy en segundo de bachillerato, dentro de poco tengo la prueba de acceso a la Universidad y mi cabeza en este momento estará más concentrada en los estudios que en el fics XD.**

**Por lo que trataré de actualizar cada mes, si me retraso un poco pues será por los estudios.**

**Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir XD**

**Espero seguir teniendo comentarios n_n**

**¡Un saludo!**


	4. Reencuentro y nuevas sorpresas

**Una flor En la Tempestad**

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro y nuevas sorpresas.**

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, pues encontrarte a una persona igual a ti con tu misma apariencia era para sorprenderse. Ellas dos tardaron en decir algo en un buen rato mientras los demás las observaban a ver qué pasaría después.

Por fin una de ellas comenzó a reaccionar y Sakura levanto su mano, señalando a la princesa.

_ ¿Es real lo que veo o es magia lo que me hace ver a una persona igual a mí? – Dijo Sakura con mucha sorpresa. Ella sabía que habría una chica con su igual nombre pero nunca imagino que se pareciera tanto a ella. Pero por otra parte pensó que debía ser así, pues también se había confundido cuando había visto a Syaoran.

Syaoran sonrió al escucharla y antes de responder él, lo hizo la otra Sakura.

_ Parece que por fin nos vemos, mi otro yo – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Los demás se sorprendieron, no se esperaban esa respuesta de su princesa. Recibiéndola como si supiera ya quien era.

_ ¡Oh! Entonces tú eras con la que soñé la noche anterior… - Dijo Sakura, recordando su sueño.

Ella asintió.

_ Sí, yo también tuve un sueño donde te veía… Sabía que nos encontraríamos tarde o temprano – Se acercó y la abrazo – Es un gusto conocerte Sakura-chan… conocerte me hace ver como es la verdadera…pero lo siento, a partir de ahora te traeré muchos problemas – susurro ella con mucho misterio al oído de Sakura.

Sakura no supo a qué se refería

_ ¿Qué…?

La princesa negó con la cabeza y se separó, sonriéndole.

_ Ya lo comprenderás dentro de poco – comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación – Supongo que ya nos veremos – Entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Sakura la miró extraña hacia donde ella se había ido, era verdad que está Sakura se parecía a ella pero en personalidad no la veía igual; ella era algo sería y fría, sobretodo se había dado cuenta que lo era con Syaoran ¿Qué pasaría?

_ Perdónala… desde que Syaoran-kun se fue, ella ha cambiado mucho – Dijo Fye con una sonrisa en calma

Sakura se viró a verlo.

_ ¿Otro Syaoran? – Dijo sorprendida, observando al Syaoran que se encontraba en este salón - ¿Habían dos Syaoran viajando? – Realmente tenía muchas preguntas.

_ Quien viajaba con nosotros era un clon creado por nuestro enemigo y ahora en sí se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo pues persigue lo mismo que nosotros… las plumas de la princesa.

Sakura se sorprendió aún más y se sentó en un sillón cercano. Syaoran se sentó a su lado, Fye en uno de los sillones cerca de Sakura y Kurogane en otro sillón junto a Syaoran.

_ Me gustaría escuchar toda la historia si es posible… a ver si así consigo ordenar mi mente – Dijo Sakura.

Syaoran asintió.

_ Yo no puedo decirte mucho… por lo que mejor te digan ellos – Dijo Syaoran, observando a Fye y Kurogane.

Sakura asintió aunque no entendió en un principio porque no podía contarlo él pero luego comenzó a entender, Fye le contó lo que ocurrió en el mundo de Clow, la infancia de la princesa Sakura y de Syaoran, las extrañas alas de la princesa, la perdida de sus plumas que a la vez producía la pérdida de memoria, el pago que pidió la bruja Yuuko de las dimensiones; eso último afecto a Sakura.

_ ¿Recuperar sus recuerdos a cambió de no poder recordar a Syaoran? – Dijo ella sorprendida pero a la vez con tristeza en sus ojos – Eso sería el peor castigo que podrían a mi darme… al igual que Shaoran, no me gustaría olvidar todo el tiempo que pasé con él… Pero a la vez comprendo ese pago… yo casi pasé por eso

_ ¿Casi? ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Syaoran confundido

Sakura cerró sus ojos.

_ Cuando ya tenía 12 años, Shaoran volvió nuevamente a Japón y en ese tiempo que volvió cosas misteriosas pasaban; todavía quedaba una carta Clow. La carta Vacío. Mis cartas desaparecían porque esa carta las atraía. Al final para poder sellar esa carta y convertirla en una carta Sakura tenía que hacer un precio… Shaoran debía olvidar que alguna vez sintió sentimientos por mí

_ Entiendo… en éste caso lo comprendo, pues entonces pasarías lo mismo que Syaoran-kun… Él se sentía triste al ver que su princesa no podía recordar esos sentimientos por él – Dijo Fye con una mirada comprensiva.

Sakura asintió mirando hacia Fye.

_ ¿Él al final perdió sus sentimientos hacia a ti? – Pregunto ahora Syaoran.

Ella negó.

_ No, pues una carta creada por mi logro detener ese precio, era una carta que fue hecha por el amor que sentía hacia Shaoran; la carta amor – Dijo con una sonrisa, sacó de su bolsillo la carta "The hope" – Está era la carta del vació pero fusionada con mi carta del amor, se transformó en la carta de la esperanza, gracias a esta carta Shaoran no perdió sus sentimientos por mi

Fye sonrió

_ El amor es un poder tan grande, más que un preció parece ser – Dijo con una sonrisa – Me alegro por ti Sakura-chan

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Pero sigan contando la historia… quisiera saber un poco más.

Los demás asintieron.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, esta vez Syaoran hablando contó lo que paso en el otro mundo, donde el volvió a ser libre y lucho contra su clon. Sakura le dio tristeza al escuchar que el clon se había marchado y había dejado a su otro yo con esa tristeza.

Ella miro hacia la puerta donde se había ido ya hace un rato la Princesa e imagino como se sentiría ella, suspiro.

_ Entonces ahora la comprendo mejor… ella lo amaba y el irse le produjo mucho daño… yo también me sentiría igual y trataría de cualquier modo para recuperar al hombre que amo…

Syaoran la observo y luego suspiro.

_ Realmente tú eres más parecida a la Sakura que yo conozco…

Sakura eso la cogió por sorpresa pues tenía la sensación que esa frase tenía un doble sentido pero antes de poder preguntar un ser extraño apareció sentado en sus piernas, era como un bollo blanco con unas grandes orejas como de conejo.

_ ¡Hola! ¡Soy Mokona Modoki! He oído de ti ¡Me alegro de conocerte, Sakura-chan! – Dijo ella alegremente.

Sakura pasó de la sorpresa a la sonrisa.

_ Un gusto también, Mokona-chan – Acariciando con suavidad su cabeza.

_ Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Sakura-chan, Yuuko me hablo mucho de ti – Decía Mokona alegremente.

Sakura eso le volvió a tomar por sorpresa.

_ ¿Ella sabe de mi? – Dijo extrañada.

Syaoran la miro.

_ Recuerda que es la bruja de las dimensiones, ella conoce todo y conoce también los deseos de una persona.

Fye y Kurogane asintieron.

De repente Mokona abrió sus ojos de golpe, haciendo un "¡Neko!" y su esfera de la frente se ilumino. En la pared de la habitación apareció una mujer de pelo largo negro y unos ojos rojos. En su mano derecha tenía una pequeña copa de Sake y observaba hacia los muchachos con una sonrisa.

_ Cuanto tiempo, chicos – Decía calmada, acostada sobre una hamaca. Al fondo se podía distinguir a un chico con un uniforme y gafas, parecía estar persiguiendo a dos chicas casi idénticas – Buenos tardes, Kinomoto Sakura - Decía ella fijando sus ojos en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

_ Usted es… - Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

La mujer sonrió.

_ Si, soy la bruja de las dimensiones… mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara pero me puedes llamar solo por Yuuko. Parece que por fin estos jóvenes se han encontrado con tu destino, recuerda que encontrarte con ellos debe ser por algo pues en este mundo…

_ No existen las casualidades – Termino Sakura, asintiendo. Esa frase muchas veces se la había dicho Kero, Yue y también Shaoran.

Yuuko volvió a sonreír.

_ Te has convertido en una gran Maestra de Cartas… realmente estas superando hasta al propio Clow – Dijo ella de forma misteriosa – En fin, no venía hablar de esto – Miro a los muchachos – Espero que acepten y reciban bien a esta Sakura, al igual que al Shaoran de este mundo; estos dos jóvenes os ayudaran en mucho.

_ ¿Ayudar? ¿Ocurrirá algo? – Pregunto Sakura, totalmente extrañada.

_ Quien sabe… solo puedo decir eso pues si quieren saber algo, será a cambió de algo. Ya saben, todo es con un precio.

Kurogane la miro con una ceja alzada.

_ Bruja – Respondió tan solo con molestia. Le molestaba que siempre les avisara de algo pero que luego no diera más explicaciones, a no ser que hicieran un cambio – Siempre igual, no nos digas nada entonces – Con los brazos cruzados.

Yuuko soltó una pequeña risa, mientras bebía un poco de su sake.

_ Os aviso de alguna manera pero sabéis que tengo un límite, por lo que solo os digo que os andéis alerta – Luego miro a Sakura – Deberás ser fuerte a partir de ahora pero mientras tengas tu hechizo más fuerte, nunca serás vencida

Sakura la miro un momento sorprendida y luego sonrió.

_ Todo estará bien – Dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose ahora más tranquila a pesar de que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Los demás la miraron extrañados pues no sabían que tenía de fuerte esa frase.

_ Ese será tu hechizo fuerte – Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa – y él también será tu fuerza para continuar; juntos lo conseguiréis como siempre – Luego soltó un suspiro – Eso es todo lo que quería comunicaros, mucha suerte chicos – Entonces su imagen desapareció de la pared y a Mokona ya no le brillaba la esfera rosa de su frente.

Syaoran se quedo mirando a Sakura y ante eso Sakura se dio cuenta, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo ella con amabilidad.

Syaoran de repente sonrojo y negó.

_ No… o bueno si, me pregunto que es lo que significa la frase de antes y porque Yuuko lo llama un gran hechizo.

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

_ Mi hechizo más fuerte es esa frase, puede ser una simple frase para la persona que lo oiga pero para mi o para alguien cercano también a mi, significara una gran fuerza que nos hará a no rendirnos y seguir adelante. Porque si creemos, entonces todo saldrá bien.

Fye termino sonriendo, pues él lo comprendió.

_ Tienes razón… es una buena frase.

Todos se quedaron luego en un gran silencio hasta en el momento en que se comenzó a escuchar un sonido, ese sonido se comenzó a ser más fuerte y Sakura sacó algo de su bolso, era su móvil.

Respondió entonces al teléfono.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿¡Se puede saber donde estás? – Preguntó una voz muy chillona por el móvil, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos pues hasta ellos lo escucharon.

Sakura se alejó un poco el móvil de la oreja, mientras se pasaba su otra mano por oreja y luego volvía acercar el móvil.

_ ¿Me quieres dejar sorda, Kero? – Pregunto ella molesta – Estoy en… - Miro a los demás como buscando las palabras – Estoy con unos conocidos que me encontré y hemos estado hablando sobre magia – Sin mentirle.

En el móvil se escucho un gran silencio hasta que todo el mundo salto por el gran grito que salió nuevamente del aparato.

_ ¿¡Como! ¡Sakura no te he dicho que no te relaciones con otros hechiceros antes sin conocerlos yo! ¡Para algo soy tu guardián! ¡Nunca me haces caso! ¡Vuelve ya a casa o se lo diré a tu hermano!

Sakura se molesto, cosa que todos se sorprendieron… nunca habían visto a Sakura molesta.

_ ¡Se cuidarme ya sola, Kero! ¡No necesito que me digáis lo que debo hacer! ¡Y no grites que me vas a dejar sorda! Mira que te dejo sin postre – Dijo ella molesta, olvidándose con quienes estaba.

Todos no decían nada, hasta el propio Kurogane estaba sorprendido pero el único que comenzaba a ver esto normal era Syaoran; sonriendo como si estuviera recordando algo.

_ ¡No eso no! Vale, vale confiare en ti pero sabes que lo único que me importa es que estés bien, deseo solo protegerte Sakurita – Decía Kero más relajado.

Sakura sonrió.

_ Lo se pero tu debes entender que no soy ya esa niña de antes – miro a los demás y los miro con una gota en la cabeza al verlos sorprendidos – Bueno te voy dejando, ya ahora voy para casa – Colgó sin dejar responder a Kero – Disculpadme por verme así, solo algunos logran sacar mi genio – rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo a la vez con una sonrisa.

Fye entonces río y luego negó con la cabeza.

_ No te preocupes Sakura-chan, supongo que todos podemos enfadarnos

Sakura sonrió más tranquila, asintiéndose y levantándose.

_ Es hora de irme, como habéis visto mi guardián esta preocupado y será mejor regresar antes de que el venga hacia aquí.

_ ¿Quién es tu guardián, Sakura-chan? – Pregunto Fye.

_ Su nombre es Kero aunque así lo llamo yo, su verdadero nombre es Keroberos y es la bestia sagrada que cuida las cartas al igual que el guardián del sol – Observo que Kurogane y Fye se sorprendieron - ¿Lo conocéis?

_ Nos encontramos con él en otro mundo, lo vimos como un ser pequeño color amarillo y pequeñas alas – Dijo Kurogane

Sakura sonrió.

_ Él es igual en este mundo solo que se transforma en un gran león cuando hay batallas.

_ Este mundo va a ser muy interesante – Dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_ Bueno me voy, ya nos veremos.

Entonces Syaoran reacciono, saliendo de sus recuerdos y se acercó a ella. Cogiéndola de la mano un momento para detenerla.

_ Espera… podría acompañarte a tu casa pues puede salir nuevamente esos seres de antes y atacarte. Y eso no quiera decir que no seas fuerte y no puedas defenderte sola, solo que… estaría más aliviado que llegas bien a tu casa y… y… así saber donde vives para vernos de nuevo, quiero decir.. Vernos todo – Dijo el con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía porque le hizo reaccionar así.

Todos se quedaron viendo el nerviosismo del chico y el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, Fye y Mokona ya comenzaba a susurrar algo en forma de broma. Kurogane negó con la cabeza y Sakura miro a Syaoran primero sorprendida, luego sonrojada por como él le había cogido la mano y finalmente le miro con una sonrisa al comprenderlo.

_ Claro, no me importará que me acompañes – Dijo con una sonrisa y luego bajo la mirada a las manos de él, sonrojada pues la seguía sujetando.

Syaoran se dio cuenta y se la soltó, también sonrojado.

_ Perdona, fue sin darme cuenta – Rascándose con la cabeza.

Sakura negó con una sonrisa.

_ No importa, vamos – saliendo.

Syaoran asintió y salió con ella, cerrando la puerta.

Todos se quedaron mirando y luego Fye sonrió.

_ Parece que Syaoran se vio muy afectado por Sakura-chan – con los brazos cruzados.

_ Si, si, si. Él dijo "Podría acompañarte a su casa para saber que llegas bien, y así saber dónde vives para vernos de nuevo… o no espera, quería decir para vernos todos de nuevo" Syaoran ha estado súper gracioso – Decía Mokona saltando de un lado a otro.

_ Ay el amor – Dijo Fye nuevamente.

Kurogane solo negó con la cabeza.

Detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, la puerta de la princesa Sakura estaba medía abierta y había estado mirando. Sonrió cuando vio a Syaoran de esa manera y luego su sonrisa desapareció, sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas se iban a complicar.

_ Espero que… pronto encuentres a tu Sakura… Syaoran – Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia la ventana. Observo con tristeza y extrañeza a la luna – Y yo espero volver a verte, Syaoran-Kun pues será en este mundo donde nos rencontremos nuevamente.

* * *

><p>_ Por fin hemos llegado, Shaoran – Decía Meiling caminando por las calles de Tomoeda - ¿Vamos a ir a ver a Sakura? Es que hemos dejado todo en la nueva casa que nos ha dejado tu madre y has salido rápido a caminar – Decía ella, pues sabía que eso significaba una cosa.<p>

_ Quiero ver tan solo si esta bien y que no ha sido atacada por nada – Dijo, admitiendo que si quería verla.

Meiling sonrió.

_ Aunque ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees? Hemos llegado bien a Japón en ese avión especial pero creo que Sakura ya estará dormida.

_ Aunque este dormida, solo deseo verla… seis años separados es mucho y si puedo verla unos minutos, entonces me será suficiente.

_ Hay tiempo mañana ¿Sabes? Pero sabes que no te detendré – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Para eso hemos venido, porque debes ayudar a Sakura.

Él asintió mientras caminaba.

Mientras que ellos caminaban hacía la casa de Sakura, por el otro lado también venían Sakura y Syaoran. Venían hablando de cosas que aún a Sakura no le habían contado y Sakura también le explicaba cosas de ellas, como de su magia, de sus guardianes y de muchas otras cosas.

_ Así que comenzaste con esos años con la magia, debió ser muy fuerte para ti – Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura asintió.

_ Si pero Kero estuvo conmigo y me enseñó mucho. Luego tenía los ánimos de mi amiga Tomoyo y finalmente también el apoyo de Shaoran – Con una sonrisa.

Syaoran la observo.

_ Shaoran es muy importante para ti… ¿Verdad?

_ Si… hace seis años que no lo veo y ni se nada de él pero a pesar del tiempo, el seguirá siendo mi persona querida y la más importante.

Syaoran sonrió

_ Entiendo… Él seguramente te seguirá queriendo pues si es como yo, nunca dejara de pensar en un solo día por su Sakura – Dijo mirándola con ternura.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida ¿Por qué este Syaoran le hacía ver que a la persona que él tenía que proteger no era la chica igual a ella que había visto antes?

_ Tú… ¿Tienes a otra Sakura? – Dijo mirándolo.

Él se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

_ Parece que hasta en esto eres igual a ella, es despistada e inocente pero cuando se trata de algo importante para ella… sabe la respuesta aunque nadie se lo haya dicho, me haces recordar mucho a ella… Sakura.

Sakura no le entendió pero solo se le quedo mirando, iba a decir algo pero de repente alguien la llamo. Era una voz conocida y muy familiar para ella, a pesar de que esa voz estaba cambiada aún la seguía reconociendo.

Se viró y allí lo vio mirándola con sorpresa aunque en cierta manera no la miraba a ella, sino a Syaoran. Pero ella no desvió la mirada y observo su pelo corto castaño oscuro y sus ojos color ámbar, unos ojos que eran algo cercanos al café.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él y preguntándose si realmente era real, pero dejo escapar ese pensamiento y termino corriendo hacía el; abrazándolo.

_ ¡Shaoran! – Lo llamo con alegría, era real pues no desparecía al abrazarlo.

Syaoran se quedo mirando pero con una sonrisa, había sentido una magia igual a la suya acercarse.

Shaoran entonces se sonrojo al sentir el abrazo de Sakura pero luego le correspondió el abrazo, aspirando el olor de ella ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a encontrarla ahora aquí? ¿A estas horas de la noche?

_ ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de casa? – Le riñó él, separándose un poco para mirarla con una sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla. Él había extrañado esos ojos esmeraldas.

_ Venía de la universidad pero me entretuve con unos amigos ¿Y tú? ¿Has regresado un tiempo a Japón? – Dijo ella esperanzada de que se quedará un buen tiempo.

Él sonrió y asintió.

_ Si… me quedare un tiempo – Dijo con ternura, mirándola.

De repente se escucho un "Ejem" y los dos separaron totalmente sonrojados. Meiling los miraba con una ceja alzada y con los brazos cruzados.

_ No habéis tardado ni un segundo para abrazaros y volveros tan acaramelados ¿Os olvidáis que tenéis compañía? – Dije ella con algo de sarcasmo pero gracia en su voz.

Syaoran miro con una gota en la cabeza, en cierta manera se encontraba a un lado de Meiling.

_ Fue la emoción – Dijo Sakura sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada.

Shaoran también estaba sonrojado pero luego miro seriamente a Syaoran, se preguntaba porque se parecía tanto a él aunque ya lo había visto antes… en su sueño.

_ Tú eres el que vi en mi sueño – Dijo a Shaoran hacia Syaoran, luego miro a Sakura – Sakura… ¿Quién es quien te acompaña?

Meiling entonces se dio cuenta y se sorprendió al verlo, no se había dado cuenta de como se parecía a su primo.

_ Él es Syaoran, proviene de otro mundo – Dijo Sakura, levantando su mirada – viene con unos acompañantes y su princesa, cual también se parece a mi y al parecer vienen por unas plumas – Dijo a ella.

_ Así que… estas personas son las que me aviso mi madre – Dijo Shaoran, con seriedad.

Meiling aún no se creía lo que veía.

Syaoran miro seriamente a Shaoran pero luego miro relajadamente.

_ Supongo que por fin te conozco y veo a mi mismo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Si quieres mañana ya puedo explicar un poco las cosas, es tarde y hay que decir que parece que todas nuestros rencuentros han sucedido en un solo día – Dijo mirando a Sakura ahora – Ella debe estar cansada de recibir tanta información, así que mañana ya nos veremos. Ya Sakura sabe donde vivimos así que allí nos veremos. Buenas noches – Yéndose.

Sakura se lo quedo viendo mientras se iba y luego miro a Shaoran.

_ Bueno tendré que esperar a mañana – Dijo él y luego miro a Sakura con una sonrisa – Vamos… te termino de acompañar a tu casa – Tendiéndole la mano.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, cogiéndole la mano. Ella estaba feliz de que por fin lo viera y que no hubiera cambiado en nada.

_ Si vamos – Comenzando a caminar con él como si nada.

Meiling se los quedo mirando y se enfado por un momento al verlos alejados.

_ ¡No se olviden de mí! Si es que ya se olvidan que están acompañados – Susurro molesta y corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Después de tantos rencuentros, Sakura volvió a su casa un poco tarde recibiendo la bronca de su hermano y de Kero. Aunque ambos personajes se habían enfadado más al ver a Shaoran y no habían tardado ni un minuto en lanzarse rayos por los ojos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al igual que Meiling.

_ Bueno será mejor que te dejemos descansar Sakura – Dijo Meiling, cogiendo del brazo a Shaoran – Que nosotros también debemos descansar.

Shaoran asintió pero se soltó un poco del agarré de su prima y se acercó a Sakura, atreviéndose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

_ Buenas noches – Dijo él con una sonrisa a Sakura, a la vez que en sus mejillas aparecía un sonrojo.

Sakura se sonrojo como un tomate pues no se había esperado eso.

_ bue... Bue... Buenas noches… S...S... Shaoran – Dijo ella totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Touya y Kero dentro de la casa echaban humo pues Sakura les había obligado a quedarse dentro. Ya después de eso, Meiling y Shaoran se fueron para su nueva casa; antes Shaoran le había dejado a Sakura su nueva dirección.

_ Ahora me toca la sesión de preguntas de Touya y Kero… verdaderamente hoy ha sido una larga noche. Pero realmente ha sido una noche misteriosa, interesante y a la vez… una noche llena de emociones y alegrías – Sonrió pero de repente recordó la frase de la Princesa Sakura - ¿Pero… por cuanto durará esta tranquilidad? – Se quedo mirando hacia la luna con tristeza y luego suspiro, entrando en la casa.

Realmente ella esperaba que por fin esta noche acabara para así llegar al mañana y poder descubrir los nuevos misterios que la esperaban al día siguiente.

Pero las cosas ahora comenzarían a cambiar y quien sabía bien eso era la Princesa Sakura… el mañana solo sería el comienzo de los tantos que habrá hasta el final.

**Continuara.**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno por fin he logrado traer el nuevo capitulo, tenía medio escrito pero no pude seguir escribiéndolo por dos razones: Los estudios y la inspiración XD.**

**Pero por fin me llego la inspiración y he logrado 9 hojas en el Word "eso es mucho eh ¿? XD".**

**Bueno solo decir que me alegran mucho vuestros comentarios y que realmente me disculpen por tardarme en actualizar, siempre he sido una tardona pero siempre prometo en traer el capitulo y así lo hago.**

**Respecto me dijeron si aparecería Eriol y por ahora si tengo pensarlo sacarlo pero para más adelante, cuando la cosa este muy "misteriosa"**

**Ya veis que la Princesa Sakura está llena de sorpresas y misterios pues hasta ahora ella dice frases sueltas como Yuuko.**

**Bueno espero traer muy pronto la continuación pues tal como dije al final del capitulo "El mañana solo será el comienzo" **

**Sin más me despedido.**

**¡Ah! Y Aprovecho este capitulo para promocionar mi foro de rol de Sakura, es un foro de rol en parte dedicado a esta historia pero con algunos cambios para que tampoco se sepa como va acabar está :D XD**

**La pág. es esta, ustedes la tendréis que juntar pues bien sabéis que Fanfiction no deja poner los link externos. Recordar primero que van con el Htt... / y luego no va con las 3 w sino como lo tengo puesto:**

** card captor sakura rol punto foroactivo punto com /**

**Y si no os sale el link, poner en google "Sakura Card Captor Rol" y allí el que diga "Atrévete a venir al mundo de rol de Sakura Card Captor. Han pasado 6 años y todo ha cambiado." Ese será el foro**

**¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
